


Капитан Америка против Мега Дилдотрона 2000

by darkflame



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Dildo Robot, Gen, Humor, Porn Watching, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка борется с Мега Дилдотроном. Старк, в целом, не против</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан Америка против Мега Дилдотрона 2000

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain America vs Mega Dildotron 2000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/404955) by [Welfycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat). 



Тони возвращался из кухни в супер-секретную лабораторию, ту, про которую знает только Джарвис, когда услышал непонятные звуки. С переездом Мстителей в башню Тони привык к звукам, сопровождающим обитание с другими людьми. А потом он привык и к тем, что издают супергерои.

Время от времени Тони слышал то ли приглушенный стук, то ли будто что-то тянут по металлу, после чего обычно рядом аккуратно приземлялась пара ног. Это Клинт продолжал исследовать вентиляцию. У Брюса в подвале была специальная комната на случай, если Другой Парень придёт погостить. Усовершенствования Тони пока работали, а вот звукоизоляция оставляла желать лучшего. Тор тоже был тем еще источником грохота, а Стив однажды случайно сорвал дверь с петель. Конечно, Стив извинялся дольше, чем Тони и Дамми её чинили. В целом, Наташа была единственной, кто не рушил через день помещения.

Тони потребовалась всего минута, чтобы понять: это Тор опять смотрит телевизор на полной громкости. Он собрался просто вернуться в лабораторию, когда ему показалось, что оттуда же слышится голос Стива. Так как Роджерс сейчас должен быть в Щ.И.Т.е, разбирать информацию о следующей миссии, на которую их пошлёт Фьюри, единственным разумным объяснением было то, что Стив каким-то образом умудрился позволить затянуть себя на пресс-конференцию. Опять.

Догадавшись, что зрелище должно быть забавным, Тони свернул в комнату, где, спасибо близости к кухне, все обычно собирались возле телевизора. Пройдя буквально три шага, Тони застыл, завороженный происходящим на экране. В своё оправдание он мог сказать, что пробыл в комнате всего пару секунд, и вообще все остальные тоже пялились в телевизор.

— Не может быть.., — Тони не договорил, увлекшись экраном, на котором Капитан Америка уворачивался от упавшей перед ним колонны.

— Поразительно, да? — произнес балансирующий на спинке дивана Клинт.

Облокотившийся на диван Брюс оглянулся:

— Думаешь, каковы шансы, что кто-то клонировал Стива?

— Так себе.

Тони немного расслабился, когда камера показал вблизи лицо поддельного Капитана Америки. У Стива глаза на оттенок светлее, чем у человека на экране, и челюсть немного другая. В остальном же, как и сказал Клинт, сходство было поразительное, вплоть до прядей волос, падавших на одну сторону.

— Так о нас уже снимают фильмы? — сказал Тони, садясь в любимое кресло.

Наташа и Клинт захихикали, но, прежде чем Тони успел понять, почему, заговорил Тор:

— В настоящее время Капитан Америка — единственный, кого запечатлели на видео. Так сказано в названии.

Обернувшись, Тони увидел сидящих с одинаково жуткими улыбками Бартона и Наташу.

— Ладно, ребята, рассказывайте. Что происходит?

— Спроси у Тора название фильма, — посоветовала Наташа.  
Заржавший Клинт чуть не грохнулся с дивана.

Тони повернулся обратно к сидящему на втором кресле Тору, но взгляд ухватился за происходящее на экране. Капитан Америка выслеживал какое-то создание. Он перекатился, чтобы на него не попала струя чего-то белого.

— Тор?

— Экран сообщил мне, что передача называется "Капитан Америка против Мега Дилдотрона Две Тысячи". Я выбрал именно её, потому что показывали нашего друга, хотя теперь видно, что это не он, — подробно ответил Тор. Тони перестал его слушать после слова "Дилдотрон".

Тони практически против своей воли взглянул на телевизор, как раз когда из-под разрушенной фабрики, жутко хохоча, появился робот. Тони перепугал не столько смех, сколько тот факт, что вместо рук у робота были два дилдо, и ещё одно там, где ожидаешь увидеть дилдо у робота по имени Мега Дилдотрон 2000.

— Почему мы это смотрим? — спросил Тони, следя, как камера возвращается к Капитану Америке.

— Потому что, поняв, что именно смотрит Тор, Клинт спрятал пульт и теперь не переключишь канал, — произнес Брюс одновременно весёлым и несчастным голосом.

Тони хотел было спросить, зачем Клинту это делать, но все замолчали, внимательно глядя, как Капитан Америка пригнувшись прячется за обломками .Его форма на плече была почему-то порвана. Сам Тони подумал, что у Стива плечи красивее, чем у фальшивого Капитана Америки, но эта мысль потерялась за волной его возмущения.

Во-первых, что они о себе возомнили, снимают порнуху о Капитане Америка, герое, спасшем весь мир, включая их порно-студию? Стив был бы в ужасе, если бы узнал. Во-вторых, если снимать порно о Мстителях, почему бы не начать с Железного Человека? Тони знал, что он чертовски сексуален. Он знал, что броня чертовски сексуальна, он специально её такой сделал. Он самоуверен, гениален, красив и вообще офигенен. Почему про него не снимают порно?

Решив разобраться с проблемой в ближайшем будущем, Тони заметил, что всё его внимание опять захватил фальшивый Капитан Америка, крикнувший: "Пришел конец твоему ужасному правлению, Мега Дилдотрон" и побежавший к врагу со щитом наперевес. Тоня пялился, чувствуя, как падает его челюсть, на то, как Мега Дилдотрон выстрелил струёй белой жидкости из дилдо-рук в Капитана Америку.

Капитан Америка упал на колени и с грохотом выронил покрытый жидкостью щит. Надо признать, спецэффекты для порно неплохи, но сценарий был ожидаемо кошмарен.

— Твоё время ужаснуться, Капитан Америка, — сообщил Мега Дилдотрон глубоким механическим голосом, — никто не выдержит полную мощь Дилдотрона, даже ты.

Тони был практически уверен, что звук удара и истерический хохот шли от наконец-то сверзившегося со спинки дивана Клинта.

На экране Капитан Америка поднялся и, несмотря на стекающую по его груди белую жидкость, гордо расправил плечи.

— Ты никогда не встречал таких людей, как я. Ты будешь остановлен, Мега Дилдотрон: судьба человечества зависит от меня. За справедливость!

Тони хохотнул. Странно, но фраза звучала почти как обращение Стива к злодею на их последней миссии. Но Тони стало не до смеха, когда Капитан Америка ринулся к Мега Дилдотрону. Без щита и без остальной команды у него не было шансов. Серьёзно, где Мстители? Они никогда бы не бросили Капитана Америку разбираться с гигантским членороботом. Даже если смотреть на происходящее с точки зрения порно, после победы Мстители могли бы устроить оргию. Было бы гораздо интереснее, особенно если в ней поучаствует Железный Человек.

Капитан Америка уже был покрыт струями исходящей из дилдо-рук Дилдотрона белой жидкости (Тони упорно отказывался думать, что именно ею изображают). И вот, после храброй и отчаянной борьбы, включающей в себятеатральное катание по полу, Капитан Америка сдался.

— Я победил тебя, Капитан Америка. Теперь ты испытаешь всю мощь Супер-усиленных Дилдо Толчков Мега Дилдотрона! — сказал робот, маниакально хохоча и сдирая своими дилдо-руками остатки формы кэпа. Никто не удивился, что в бой Капитан Америка идёт без нижнего белья, зато с впечатляющей эрекцией.

Тони смотрел и понимал, что если творившееся раньше он не очень хотел видеть, то все, что показывают сейчас видеть он не хочет вообще. Зрелище мужика в костюме Капитана Америки, которого трахает дилдо-робот, не важно, добровольно или нет, было в списке вещей, от которых Тони не оправится никогда.

Мега Дилдотрон встал на колени перед распластанным Капитаном Америкой, и в тот момент, когда Тони хотел потребовать у Клинта вернуть пульт и выключить телевизор, на лице кэпа появилась победная улыбка.

— Это ты так думаешь!

Тони и остальные присутствующие в комнате мужчины скривились, когда Капитан Америка с помощью супер-силы сломал главное дилдо Мега Дилдотрона. Даже Тор заёрзал: некоторые вещи во Вселенной универсальны.

В окончательный шок всех ввергло то, как совершенно голый и без формы не похожий на Стива Капитан Америка мастурбировал, стоя над поверженным роботом. Камера старательно снимала процесс. Закончив и добавив свою жидкость к окружающим его белым лужам, Капитан Америка схватил Мега Дилдотрона и оторвал ему голову. Фильм закончился на кадре, где Капитан Америка, голый и выглядящий ужасно героически, держит подмышкой голову Дилдотрона.

— Блять! — воскликнул Клинт. Тони кивнул, полностью соглашаясь с этой мыслью. Фильм оклеветал всех роботов. Но если бы только это. Тони не мог представить, как на порно-студии кто-то сел и решил, что именно этот кошмар сможет возбудить зрителей. Самое обидное, что у них получилось. Тони неуютно заёрзал, вдруг осознав, что посмотрел порно вместе со своими товарищами. Порно об одном из них.

— Ладно, — сказал Тони, когда к нему вернулся голос, — Первое правило Башни Старка.

— Не говорить о Башне Старка, — мгновенно продолжил пришедший в себя Клинт. Брюс и Наташа заухмылялись. Тор ещё больше запутался.

Тони покачал головой.

— Нет, мы не говорим Капитану Америке, что мы смотрели о нём порно. Подождите, лучше так: мы не говорим Капитану Америке, что о нём снимают порно. Ясно? Все молчим.

— Ясно, — сказал Брюс. Остальные согласно закивали.

Все сидели молча. Тони вспомнилось удовлетворение на лице Капитана, когда он объявил о своей победе, то, как он держал плечи и как откинул голову назад, стоя над Мега Дилдотроном. Спокойствие и уверенность в глазах завели Тони, который за краткое время знакомства со Стивом привык к этому выражению.

— Я вернулся. Завтра нам надо кое-что сделать в Щ.И.Т.е, но это может подождать пока...

Голос Стива, как и его шаги, затихли у входа в комнату.

Тони увидел, что теперь по телевизору показывают "Плохую, Мокрую, Раздетую Школьную Лезби-оргию", расслабился, и тут до него дошло, что со стороны кажется, что они все вместе смотрят порнуху.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил Тони, увлеченно наблюдая, переходящий с щёк на шею румянец Стива.

Стив начал было говорить, но его прервал визг из динамиков.

Тони обернулся к телевизору. Там одну голую красавицу шлёпала другая, одетая в форму, смутно напоминающую школьную. Та, кого шлёпали, продолжала издавать массу самых разнообразных звуков, а на полу перед ней целовалась ещё пара голых женщин.

Стив открыл рот, потом закрыл и вышел из комнаты.

— Джарвис, выключи, пожалуйста, телевизор, — попросила Наташа.

Тони моргнул.

— Почему я об этом не подумал? — спросил он и отвернулся от Наташиной самодовольной улыбки.


End file.
